


When and Where

by remember i love you (itsmeash)



Series: Stydia drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/remember%20i%20love%20you
Summary: Lydia simply wants to enjoy a day at the beach, and get a suntan. Stiles has another idea.





	When and Where

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence Prompt: 11. "I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Teen Wolf. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice."_

"We are literally on the beach, Stiles," Lydia reminds him, her eyes wide in shock at his suggestion. "There are kids around. Someone _will_ notice."

"Not if we are careful," Stiles argues, staring at her with a puppy dog look on his face.

Lydia shakes her head frantically. "No, Stiles. Absolutely not."

"Please!"

"Nope. I will not fall for this again," she tells him. "We can not afford to get banned from another beach."

"We won't get caught this time," he assures her. "Last time was a teaching lesson."

Lydia rolls her eyes, bringing her sunglasses down to rest atop her nose. "Stiles, if you want sex on the beach so bad... I suggest you go to the nearest bar and order yourself one."

Stiles moves closer to her and pouts.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Beach, no," she tells him, shaking her head. "The jeep after beach... maybe."

Stiles pulls back. "For real?" he asks, cracking a small smile. "I've been trying to get you to do that for a while now."

"And I may do it, if you leave on the beach alone."

"Okay, fine. As long as you mean it."

Lydia smiles. "I promise you can pull my bikini bottoms to the side in the jeep before we leave."

Stiles grins, leaning forward and giving her a kiss. "When we leave," he says against her lips before pulling away.

Narrowing her eyes, Lydia asks, "When?"

"When," he repeats, nodding his head. "You'll drive home and I'll pull your bottoms to the side."

"Stiles..."

"If we can't do it here, then I should choose how we do it there."

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Fine, but if we crash and die, it's your fault," she says, not even arguing with him, pushing her sunglasses back up over her eyes and sitting back in her chair. "Now let me finish my tan."


End file.
